callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MG42
:For a similarly named weapon in "Modern Warfare 2" , see MG4. :For another similarly named weapon in "Modern Warfare 3" , see MG36. '' 'MG42' is a medium machine gun featured in all ''World War II era Call of Duty installments, as well as during a flashback mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The MG42 is a mounted weapon that can be found hanging from various areas in the game, in singleplayer and multiplayer. It can't overheat, so one can just hold down the fire button. It doesn't have great accuracy, but the sheer amount of bullets it puts in the air easily compensates for that, deterring even the most hardened attacker. It should also be noted that in the singleplayer campaign being hit with the MG42 will cause the players aim to be thrown off. Being hit with a tank's MG42 will cause the player to take serious damage and go into shellshock mode. As a result of these two factors, the best tactic is to flank the gunner or eliminate him with grenades. In United Offensive, the MG42 can be found mounted on Axis vehicles. Be careful, these can overheat, so it is best to fire in short bursts. Tanks can dispose of MG42 gunners with their cannon. However, that would be a waste of ammo, since the tank-user's machine-gunner could take the enemy down just as fast without having to use the cannon. File:MG42 COD.png|The MG42 File:MG42 fire COD.png|ADS view Call of Duty: Finest Hour The MG42 is found often in mounted-only form and rarely as a weapon that the player can carry. However, it has horrid recoil if the player doesn't fire it prone and with a bipod. In a pinch it can be used in crouch as the recoil is reduced slightly. Mounted versions can use their iron sights, the first version to do so. The portable version can only be fired from the hip, and the sights can only be used if the bipod is in use. File:MG42 FH.png File:MG42 Iron FH.png File:MG42 Side FH.png Call of Duty 2 It is exactly the same as in Call of Duty, except with a new appearance and same rate of fire. "Spray and pray" is a common tactic that any player will use. Due to the aggressive Germans' counter-attacks, an MG42 is the safest option that the player could have. Sometimes, they are transported by enemies, before being fixed on a certain position. MG42 Firing CoD2.jpg|MG42 while being fired Image:mg42_2.png Call of Duty 2: Big Red One MG42s are found only in mounted form throughout the game and automatically are aimed through a rear V-notch sight without a front sight to be seen. By holding down the aim button, the player can zoom in their view, though they still look through the V-notch sight in the same manner. Firing the MG42 for prolonged periods will cause it to overheat. File:MG42BRO.PNG Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the MG42 frequently appears in all three campaigns. It is only found in deployed position, and doesn't appear to overheat or have an ammo limit. Call of Duty 3 Campaign Exactly like in Call of Duty 2, however firing for prolonged periods of time will cause it to overheat. Since there are vehicles in this game, the player can eliminate MG42 gunners with a cannon blast. It is aimed purely with the rear V-notch sight in the same manner that Call of Duty 2: Big Red One has MG42's aim. Also, the MG42 is in almost every level. However, in single player, the MG42 is rarely useful. The only levels that the character has to use the MG's are: "The Crossroads" and "The Corridor of Death". The MG42 has an extremely high rate of fire. Multiplayer In multiplayer, they are equipped on Axis vehicles (i.e.: Kubelwagens and Panzer IVs). CoD3_MG42.jpg Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The MG42 is often found mounted on walls, but also findable with a bipod, a version that the player can carry and use it like a handheld weapon. It holds more ammo than its multiplayer counterpart and is often extremely useful due to its ability to fire a large amount of bullets and that it only takes 2-3 shots of any weapon to down an enemy in singleplayer. Many of these can be found in the level Their Land, Their Blood, which is helpful when navigating trenches. Picking up the FG42 in the beginning of the level and then picking up the MG42 makes the level a whole lot easier. In singleplayer, mounted MG42s can be found in Vendetta, Their Land, Their Blood, Heart of the Reich, and Downfall. Deployable ones can only be found in Their Land, Their Blood, and Ring of Steel. The bipod allows the weapon to be mounted with better accuracy and less recoil, as such the weapon is usually mounted somewhere on a wall in the Soviet Red Army Campaign missions. Since the MG42 has high penetration, in the level "Their Land, Their Blood", the player can destroy a German truck in approximately 3 shots. Multiplayer The MG42 is unlocked at level 33. It has decent damage and a high rate of fire. It is very similar to the M249 SAW from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as they do the same damage and have almost exactly the same rate of fire, with the MG42 firing a bit faster. Like the Browning M1919, the MG42 holds a relatively large cylindrical drum magazine containing 50 rounds although its high rate of fire quickly drains ammunition, which can be a problem. It has a reasonably slow reload time as well. It can be used effectively at long range, and recoil is not too much of a problem unless shooting from a distance. As with many machine guns, it is common that one would burst fire when attacked at long range. When fitted with a bipod, it can provide very effective covering fire when mounted on cover. This weapon is often compared to the Browning M1919, with the MG42's advantages being a higher ROF and a quicker reload time, but the Browning's strengths being higher damage and higher movement speed. Overall, the MG42 will do more damage per second but the Browning M1919 will last much longer. The MG42 is finished reloading once the drum is reattached to the gun, so double tapping the weapon switch button, or the melee button afterwards effectively cuts the reload time in half, eliminating the need for Sleight of Hand. This tactic is known as reload cancelling. Combining Stopping Power with the MG42 will give the player a weapon that kills any target in 3 shots, as long as they are not using Juggernaut or Second Chance perks (4 if the enemies are using the perks) and isn't behind cover. Double Tap has an interesting effect as this raises the rounds per minute to rival even the PPSh-41 (actually very slightly higher than the PPSh-41). In this scenario, the player will very quickly run out of ammunition due to the extremely high rate of fire. Bandolier is recommended to mitigate this, but the player can very quickly take out groups of enemies due to the rate of fire and damage of each bullet (30), with each enemy needing 4-6 bullets to kill (all areas taken into account). A strategy that was once used frequently was to equip two or three players with the MG42 with Bandolier, Double Tap, and Deep Impact on Headquarters. Working together, the group could easily eliminate all hiding in the HQ. The MG42 is a fantastic weapon to use in Hardcore game modes, where it yields one hit kills at an incredibly high rate of fire except on Juggernaut users and through any cover, allowing almost any 2nd tier perk to be used except Stopping Power as it has no effect apart from cancelling Juggernaut. It can also be found mounted on German Panzer tanks on certain maps. Nazi Zombies The MG42 appears in all Nazi Zombie maps. It can only be obtained in the Mystery Box. It is widely considered to be one of the best weapons available, due to its high ROF and damage, large ammo reserve, and large magazine. Because of its high ROF, however, after a few rounds, the player will need to get a new gun or obtain a Max Ammo. The MG42 can tear apart entire lines of Zombies before having to reload, and the MG42 can easily be reload canceled. It's also very effective against Hellhounds. It should be noted that on the maps Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt, the MG42's recoil is higher compared the recoil on the maps Shi No Numa and Der Riese, making it less effective at longer ranges. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, it becomes the "Barracuda FU-A11", and gets an increase in headshot damage, a higher rate of fire (1363 RPM), and more reserve ammo. The name "FU-A11" is a reference to "Fuck you all". MG42 vs. Barracuda FU-A11 Weapon Attachments *Bipod mg42_5.png|The MG42 with a Bipod mg42iron_5.png|Iron sight Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The MG-42 is different from its console counter-parts, it is more accurate and has a slower rate of fire than the console versions. It also uses an ammo box like the M249 SAW. It is absent from multiplayer and can be found in the British and Russian Campaign. MG-42_DS.jpg|The MG42 on DS Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The MG-42 is only found mounted used to take out waves of enemies. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The MG-42 is available through the Mystery Box in all maps. It has a massive ammo capacity, and is very powerful. It can kill a zombie with a single shot on low levels on Recruit. It only takes a few more to kill on Regular. The MG-42 has a much faster reload than the World at War version. File:MG42ipod.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops The MG42 appears as a mounted machine gun, used by the Germans against Reznov and his accomplices during "Project Nova". The graphics are mostly recycled from Call of Duty: World at War other than the fact the gun is iced over. MG42 Black Ops.jpg|MG42 in Black Ops MG42 BO.jpg|ADS with the MG42 MG42.jpg|The MG42 in Project Nova MG42 1.jpg|Another view of the MG42. MG42 Cam37.jpg|Another angle; note the similarity to World at War's version. Trivia Call of Duty * There is a MG42 in the American training camp. The Russians are also using MG42's to shoot "cowards" in the first part of the Red Square mission, and MG42's are found on all the various tanks in the game, including the Russian T-34's. Infinity Ward didn't put any other stationary machineguns ingame, so the MG42 was the stand-in of choice for Allied weapons. * This weapon is the first to be fired in Call of Duty, and the first in the series. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One * Interestingly, in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, every usable mounted MG42 has a unique serial number on the top of the barrel. Call of Duty 3 *The MG42 in Call of Duty 3 appears to have a serial number as well as a Nazi Swastika printed on it. It has a very high fire rate as in most other Call of Duty games. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare .]] * The MG42 appears in ''Call of Duty 4's weapon files, along with its Call of Duty 2 textures. It appears on the levels The Bog, Sins of the Father and can be found outside Charlie Don't Surf. * The pick up icon is identical to the pick up icon from Call of Duty. Call of Duty: World at War * Like the Browning M1919, the MG42 has no magazine in third person perspective. * In single player or co-op campaign, the MG42 has a 125 round drum, while in Multiplayer it has a 50 round drum. * The Deployable MG-42 will go overheat while it is deployed. * The MG42 has the fastest reload time for machine guns. * In the Wii version, the MG42's bipod is unfolded when attached in multiplayer. This also applies to the Browning M1919 and the DP-28. * The first-person firing sound is the same as BAR's, and the third-person firing sound is the same as Browning M1919's. * The MG42 on Zombies has a faster reloading than in multiplayer. * Edward Richtofen used this weapon before becoming overwhelmed by the zombies in the der riese trailer ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' *The gun has no visible magazine. Call of Duty: Black Ops *It is possible to kill several teammates with the weapon and gib them, but the friendly fire warning will come up after a few kills. *The MG42's pick-up icon is the same as it was in World at War. *Its firing sound is shared with the DShK. es:MG42 ru:MG42 Category:Mounted Guns Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Heavy Machine Guns